


Ejected

by NerdyWarrior



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWarrior/pseuds/NerdyWarrior
Summary: A trip to space was promised among the twelve friends, but after the first day and a mysterious power outage that shut down the entire ship, not everyone is as trustworthy as they say.
Kudos: 6





	1. (Log 001: Day 1) Something Happened, And it's giving us a bad feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story based off of my friends and I's among us games and persona's, with a little bit of a twist.

"Alright, Miss Berry. We'll send a transport ship to get you and the other two survivors. Can you do us a favor and send us the ship's logs that Kapper kept? We need them to give a proper account to the families back on Earth." crackled the voice through the radio, the blue-haired female sniffling. 

"Of course, Homebase. It's just...So awful what happened up here. It's a wonder how we survived anyway. I'm sending them now, But I'll have to cut contact." Brooke said, pressing upload on the data while simultaneously setting down the radio in communication. "I hope they can see what happened up here and know we're innocent."

\---(Log 001:Day 1)---

(Today is the start of the month-long journey. We've all been training for this since we met. Ray is glad we got to all go together. I share the sentiment. Brooke offered to help me keep logs when we started, but I told her to worry about keeping the Med Bay up so she can take care of us should disaster fall. Not that I think it will!! I'm just..Cautious so to say. We're millions of miles away from Earth and far away from the nearest station. We had breakfast today, and we're now pretty much doing our own thing. I've been sitting in Admin all day, bored out of my mind. I just wish something would happen--What was that? Why are all the lights out? We shouldn't have an electric malfunction this soon. I'll report after I fix it. Kapper, Out.)

Kapper sighed while setting down the microphone, hopping up and turning on the flashlight connected to his pants. Flicking it on, he began to make his way to the electrical room. On his way, he ran into Capitan, the black-haired male looking at him.

"I could've sworn they checked electrical before we launched." He said, red eyes narrowing at the room as Kapper shrugged. "I did too. Guess we'll just have to fix it." He said as they walked in, opening the panel and beginning to fix it, letting out a satisfied sigh as the lights were on. 

"We should probably gather everyone and let them know that the lights went out by external forces, Kapper," Capitan said as Kapper nodded, turning on his headset. "Everyone, Meet up in the cafeteria, Capitan and I have some info to share." He said, getting various "ok's" and 'Roger That's." What concerned him was a small voice being clearly identified as Brooke.

"Gimme a bit. Zero and Ray got hurt during the light out. I'm treating them, then we'll be there!!"


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!! Annnnndd I has news

Did I forget about this? No.

Have I been so busy I kind of forgot I hadn't updated? Yes.

But I'm going to change that. From here on out, I'm setting myself an update schedule for all the stories I have.

Sooooo no more pain for this!! Yeee

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that went well. Let's hope they find out that cause of that mysterious power loss, and what did Brooke mean by Ray and Zero got hurt during the lights out?


End file.
